


I Trusted You

by MasonWantsSleep



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Fake AH Crew, Implied Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonWantsSleep/pseuds/MasonWantsSleep
Summary: How dare he show his face after what he did?





	I Trusted You

“Ryan... Ryan why, Ryan... I can’t believe you, Ryan!” Jeremy’s cries hurled from his throat as the taller man left him in the dirt, wounded and sobbing as he watched his crew mate walk away, the only word slipping from his throat was a dull ‘sorry’ before he was gone, disappearing into the night.

Jeremy still remembered that moment, the vivid minute his world came crumbling down as his best friend betrayed the close knit crew and left him on the brink of death, not even a genuine apology forming from his mouth.  
Because of what happened, just his name sent the small man into a panic, eyeing the entire area in case he was there, coming to kill him once and for all, after all, that was his plan all along.  
That dreaded day, he had managed to kill Geoff, Gavin and Jack with Michael and himself barely surviving. 

From what Jeremy last heard from the explosive man, he had gone back to Jersey with Lindsay and Andy, but that was a few months ago and both agreed to never contact each other again unless it was dire emergency. 

Now Jeremy was alone, left with no one and barely living, the money Geoff had was taken by Ryan, the little money Jeremy had was getting low already and this new job is real shitty pay. This bar was the only thing available at the time, with the bare minimum wage just enough to keep him going for the week, even if his entire meal for the day was a cereal bar and toast. From being so high in the ranks to just another body count, Jeremy’s confidence thudded down to the bare minimum too, surviving just enough to stop him from ending it all himself.  
He hadn’t felt like this since he was sixteen and living on the streets with illegal cage fighting the only thing to give him a meal each night, he felt pathetic, disgusting and low, nothing could fix his fate, not even a miracle.  
Suddenly, the dusty door entrance swings open, the dull thud bringing Jeremy from his harrowing thoughts as he looks up, the moment his eye catches onto the familiar mask, his skin pales.  
A man he knows all too well still stomps into the bar, looking around for any civilians as his eyes finally land on Jeremy, taking the latex mask off as he reveals his face, and to no surprise, it was indeed Ryan, the traitor.  
The bar attendant couldn’t move, his body stuck in place, all he could do was stare in wide eyed shock, fear flailing around his chest as he awaits his true fate.  
Instead, Ryan sighs and sits down, looking at his old friend for a moment too long as he began to speak.

“Jere-“ Ryan couldn’t get his words out, the moment the shorter male faced him, he punched him in the jaw, a wicked crunch sounding as the older yelped, pushing his hand against his cheek as he looked at Jeremy, who could only glare back, seething with rage.  
“How dare you... how dare you show your fucking face! What did you intend to do coming to see me, huh? Gonna kill me like you did to our crew, our family?! You make me sick, Haywood” Jeremy yelled, thanking the gods no one was in the shitty bar right now, but also slightly fearing for his life as no one would be able to call the cops if he was murdered.  
Ryan didn’t respond, instead his eyes flashed with hurt, sadness and guilt.  
‘Good’ Jeremy thought as he eyed the elder, boring his stare into his soul, if he had one.  
“I didn’t want to” Ryan attempted to start, however the anger that poured out of Jeremy forced him to stop speaking all together.  
“What kind of bullshit excuse is that? If you didn’t want to, why did you do it? Why didn’t you let them live and just betray us by disappearing and never coming back... why can’t they come back? Huh? Why are they not allowed but you can just waltz in here and expect me to forgive and forget” Jeremy cried, tears starting to surface in his eyes as he gritted his teeth, balling his fists until his knuckles were ghostly white.  
“I don’t want you to forgive me Jeremy! I came here because... because I needed to give you something” Ryan admitted, placing a bag in front of the younger who peaked at it curiously, but still didn’t trust the man.  
“I’ve already seen Michael... he took it, saying he was desperate since Lindsay’s pregnant and all” Ryan continued awkwardly.  
Jeremy was surprised at the news, Michael’s going to be a father, he’ll sure be a good one. Dropping the news for a second, Jeremy looked into the bag, seeing a bundle of cash along with some of the Vagabond’s personal belongings, the things Jeremy bought him for Christmas and Birthdays.  
“I thought you’d want them back... it was your money after all and I uh- I’m not worth it” the man beside him explained, looking anywhere but at Jeremy, which pissed the man off a little more than it should have.  
He searched through the items, seeing the shitty keychain they bought at the carnival, matching ones, the same keychain currently on Jeremy’s keys, he couldn’t bare to take it off. Then there was the butterfly knife, one handcrafted with ‘Vagabond’ engraved on the handle. Jeremy gritted his teeth once again as he let out a sigh, solemnly looking back at the man in front of him.  
“Why do you do this to me, Ryan... after all this time I was so close to forgetting about you, so close to feeling comfortable whilst I’m alone, I was so fucking close to starting a new life but no! You come back, and force me to remember your face, your name, everything you’ve done. I- I fucking loved you, I thought my short life was going to be the best when I was by your side, with our family, spreading chaos in the most incredible ways. Then you burn it... just like that, betraying us for some guy that doesn’t bother to know you’re name, personality, you. At least the crew did that... we did that for everyone who stepped foot in the crew and you threw it back at them without a second thought” Jeremy was sobbing now, unable to control his tears as they flooded his vision, stray cries leaving his throat as he desperately tried to stop, to show his strength in front of the man who broke him.  
Ryan was stunned silent, only able to watch Jeremy, all his thoughts and feelings just poured out, and Ryan didn’t know how to cope, how pathetic.  
He mustered up the courage to talk, to explain his feelings, replying to the despaired man.  
“I loved you too... I still do. What I did was to save you, it was stupid and foolish and I can’t believe that I was the one to fall for it. I took the job before I joined the crew, meant to snuff out all the information I could, but then Geoff, Jack, Gavin and Michael all showed me their lives, how they’re a family and they’ll support each other no matter what. I didn’t want to do the job, I needed to end it, went to the guy and said I suspend the job, you joined by then, he must have sent out spies as I was taking so long, he threatened to kill you, torture you, hurt you and I just couldn’t bare it. The crew weren’t meant to go, they were meant to be at their apartments, the explosion was meant to be a hoax to make it seem I got rid of you all but... but it didn’t work and I was so selfish I couldn’t look at them or you, so I ran, I left the city for months and... none of it was worth it” Ryan breathed out an airy sigh, sniffling slightly as he rubbed his eyes gently, getting rid of the pathetic tears that were spilling.  
Jeremy stared at Ryan, shock adorning his face, now it was his turn to be stunned. He didn’t know what to say, or do or what, he just sat there like a husk, waiting for something to happen. In an instance, he grabbed the bag, pushing the plastic back into it’s owners arms, wanting him to leave.  
“Just... put your mask on and go, Vagabond. I don’t want to see you anywhere near me anymore” Jeremy stated, seeing the hurt in Ryan’s eyes as he slowly picked up his mask, looking at the latex for a moment before carefully putting it on. You could still see the bright blue eyes he adorned, how glossy they were with all the tears he left unshed, trying to remain stoic in such a terrible time.  
He stood, showing off his large stature, his chest heaving as he tried to remain calm, he kept his eyes on Jeremy, the younger feeling them burn into his own.  
“I love you” The Vagabond said, loud enough for Jeremy to hear, he didn’t reply and simply let the mercenary leave, his heavy footsteps clashing against the wooden floor, the only signal of his departure was the light ringing of the bell above the door as it shut close.  
“I love you too” Jeremy murmured to himself, allowing the tears to pour from his eyes, like a river after a flood, he continued in that state, how he’d violently rub at his eyes to dismiss the tears just for more to fall, he sobbed and sobbed until his throat was hoarse and his eyes burned, and even then he just slumped against the bar, miserable as sin as he wallows in pity, regretting ever sharing his life with a mercenary who loved him back.


End file.
